Fairytale Floss
by lye tea
Summary: Kira would always love her. /Kira Light x Misa/


**Fairytale Floss**

Life was so simple (when _she_ was so simple). She was a model and wore pretty clothes, had her hair done up and face made up, had everything going just her way. And along came the robbers who killed her parents.

And there went her beautiful, glassy fairytale—gone up in smoke.

And there went her eyes (her sight) and there went a Shinigami who swore to bring her happiness.

Misa smiled. It was about time.

Up, up, she ties the lace and pats down the satin (behind the leather). Misa makes her debut (as Kira) and thinks that she looks just way too perfect. A spectacle. She wanted that. She wanted the world to see and worship Kira.

And know that fairytales always ended in tragedy

-

It had been an accident. That's what the police all said (incompetent). "We are so sorry." That's what all the civilians would do (nothing).

And then, that day came: when she was almost killed. And _then_, they turned away (there was something wrong with that girl). She could hear them whispering behind fanned-open hands, barely breathing. But she saw their lips moving.

Slightly.

_Obviously_.

And overnight, Misa-Misa became a sensation. Ideal material for gossip-columns and fashion magazines—that was her manager. _Just think_. Of the publicity, of the fame, of the wealth. So, Misa complied (for now).

She was waiting. He'll show. She knew he would.

Kira never disappointed.

-

She admitted it was a bit anticlimactic when Light Yagami pseudo-(incidentally)-revealed himself as Kira. Unsuspecting and wandering, he was lured in.

Nothing bizarre or even remarkable about his appearance.

Misa smiled merrily despite her disappointment. (It was _Kira_ after all.)

-

Arbitrarily she made the proposition to him, something she knew he couldn't refuse. Because he didn't have the eyes, and she did, and they both knew she had the upper hand. And she _knew_ that he was faking to love her. But that she didn't care.

Kira was here, her Savior. And Misa could at least pretend for a while to be ignorant. Just a little, harmless fun.

(Rem looked at her, displeased and disapproving. _Oh hush_. Rem always spoiled her fun.)

"Be my boyfriend."

"Sure."

"Do you love me, Light?"

"I love you, Misa."

(Ryuuk laughed obnoxiously. Humans: pitiful and hilarious. This was going to be one hell of a show.)

-

Everyone thought Misa-Misa was stupid. A dumb not-even-blonde _blonde_. Someone who _dyed_ to be stupid. Just a pretty face. (And she could hardly sing with the proper tone and expression.)

But Amane Misa knew she wasn't. She had Light just where she wanted him, with her. And so, it really didn't matter that he spent most of his nights away clicking and clacking at the laptop, mesmerized with a digital, invisible lover.

She could imagine his arms wrapped around her. And whenever she asked him _Light, do you love me?_ he always said yes. That she always counted on.

Became depended on.

It fed her caked, dried shell-body through two fine whiskers.

"Light…"

"Go to bed, Misa."

"Okay."

(Misa deluded herself into not seeing his ugly-beautiful smirk.)

_Light loves Misa._

-

"Once upon a time…are you listening, Ryuuk?"

He stretched out his grotesque-thin body and cackled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a prince—"

Story ended: fairytales killed themselves.

-

Misa-Misa had perfect teeth (airbrushed to be dazzling and genuinely artificial).

Amane Misa had a chipped tooth on the side, nearly hidden but still detectable. And every night, she would religiously brush, rinse, and floss her teeth.

"You only get one set, you know," she explained to Ryuuk.

(Humans were so strange.)

-

One night, she saw Light arriving home at three in the morning. Exhausted and frustrated, she heard bangs from the kitchen (and knew better not to investigate). And when he entered the bedroom, she felt his body sinking into the bed—next to hers.

And _thought_ she felt his hands reaching around her neck.

Misa sucked in breath and the tension (pressure) subsided. And there was Light kissing her on the cheek. Not asphyxiating her. Light would never kill her.

It must have been a nightmare. It just _must_ have. Misa repeated that to herself and draped her leg over his.

(She was an actress—however melodramatic and clichéd the roles—not a siren, and she could do these maudlin scenes the best.) Misa sighed happily into his neck. He lifted up her skirt. (Now she squirmed, now she grasped hold of reality.)

She wanted to believe him so badly, and did—for the most part.

There was the taste of foreign lipstick and sugar on his lips, and his fingers stung like wasps and thorns. But Misa continued to let him kiss her. _Because you love me, right?_

-

"Stop it. It hurts."

_Shhh_…

-

Rem had died years ago.

Misa still remembered what happened, the time, the date, everything (even if everyone else thought she had no clue). Rem was a friend, one of the few she actually liked and trusted. And it had hurt. It was a wound that refused to heal.

"She died for you, Misa. For _us_, for _Kira_. She wouldn't have wanted you to live in vain. That's why she would have _wanted_ you to trade the eyes with Ryuuk."

(Ryuuk emitted a hissing giggle.)

"Really?"

"_Yes_. Trust me, Misa, I know what I'm doing. You—we—are helping Kira."

"But aren't you…"

"Kira is everyone. A symbol. And you are indispensable to him. And to me. I love you, Misa."

"You mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

(Now, Ryuuk was rolling on the floor, wailing from laughter and scarcely containing his dusty insides.)

-

It was a mistake.

Light and Takada.

It was for Kira.

Nothing more, nothing else.

_Did you know?_  
—Shut up, I don't want to hear it._  
_

_That they are._  
—I said I don't want to hear it.

_There are rumors._  
—They're only rumors.

Because he loved her, not Takada. And that was final.

Except now, the kisses tasted more bitter and acidic than ever. And in her heart, Misa had a blackening ache expanding to cover the muscles and strength. It was ready, on the verge, to slit her and wait for her to run dry.

At least she still had Kira.


End file.
